<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Losing Game by TheLocal_Loser</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27047017">A Losing Game</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLocal_Loser/pseuds/TheLocal_Loser'>TheLocal_Loser</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lord of the Flies - William Golding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Blood, Blood and Violence, Bullying, Depression, Enemies, Explicit Sexual Content, Loneliness, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mild Gore, Obsession, Original Character(s), Past Abuse, Past Character Death, Past Child Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sexual Assault, Sexual Content, Sexual Experimentation, Sexual Tension, Stalking, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:34:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27047017</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLocal_Loser/pseuds/TheLocal_Loser</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>How foolish of him to think that the horrors of the island wouldn’t follow him home.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack Merridew/Ralph</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Death Has Come to Play</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day had been going by rather slowly  for a Friday. Normally, students would have been much more upbeat and talkative, <em>happy even</em>, with another weekend beginning for them once again in just a few hours, but apparently that was not the case for today. It was rather quiet in the school oddly enough. Not much had been going on since the day began, making Ralph feel increasingly uneasy as time continued to pass. Something had always caused a ruckus on campus at least, whether it was a fight that broke out between the lower years or another surprise quiz Mr. Harris was giving out during Maths, causing students to alert others who had his course later in the day. There was always <em>something</em>.</p><p>However, not all was quiet, as word had quickly gone around that there was a new student who had just transferred from a nearby school, immediately peaking Ralph’s interest the moment he had heard it among the whispers of the girls sitting behind him in History.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<em>‘Bout time we had a new student</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Was the first thought that went through his mind, and he leaned back a little bit towards the group, in hopes of hearing more about the supposed new student. “I heard he transferred from that fancy, all boy’s boarding school because he got expelled or something, but I don’t know.” Whispered one of them. Ralph recognized the voice to be Olivia’s, one of the “It” girls in his year. More than anything, he personally considered her to be “that” girl as she had always stuck a nerve in him for her constant talking and whining. “Did you see him? Is he even hot?” Replied one of the others, the one Ralph had never really bothered to know the name of. “I didn’t really get a good look at him when I was passing by the office, but from the back he looked pretty cute.” Olivia had answered, a little giggle breaking amongst the girls in response. Their chatter grew quiet after that. Probably due to the fact that they finally noticed the teacher shooting daggers at them. A silent yet polite enough cue to get them to stop.</p><p><br/>
He let out a sigh.</p><p> </p><p>No longer interested in whatever was going on behind him, Ralph leaned back towards the front of his desk. <em>Why would anyone transfer to a public school instead of just picking another snobby, rich kid school?</em> Was his second thought. <em>And this school to be exact? </em>He rolled his eyes as the realization that the new kid was probably just another troublemaker had set in. Just like everyone else that went here. He had always wondered why his father had sent him here instead of something different. Something that was more highly looked upon and sought after.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Hell, the more Ralph thought about it boarding school didn’t even sound half bad compared to this place. Maybe he would actually enjoy that more. </p><p>If he were to be honest with himself, he knew that he didn’t have many friends here anyways. He was one of the “quiet kids” that stuck to themselves and stayed out of the spotlight, but he kind of liked it that way. He had found it hard to communicate with others around him after his days on the island. He found it easier (<em>and safer</em>) to have acquaintances instead of actual friends. He probably couldn’t bare the thought of having them after what happened to many of them years ago.</p><p>A shiver found its way down his spine as images flashed before him. Images depicting horror, bloody spears, starved bodies, and savage smiles. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He shook his head slightly, to do away with the images he had tried so very hard to get rid of, but in the end failed miserably to do so. He promised not only himself, but his psychiatrist as well that he would do better when handling his thoughts and emotions in regards to that place. Then again, Ralph wasn’t good at keeping promises it would seem.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>As if the school itself knew he was internally struggling, the bell rang, signaling that their lunch period had finally fallen upon them. Many students immediately jumped out of their seats and made their way out the door, Ralph following slowly, but surely, behind them.</p><p>Once out the door and into the crowded hallway, he began making way to his locker. Pushing past other students, but being exceedingly careful to not bump into any of them. He didn’t want to cause any unnecessary attention. Once at his locker, he shoved his books inside after fiddling with the lock for a little bit too long and closed it. As soon as the door shut he was greeted with an all to familiar pearly white smile.</p><p>”You’re actually coming to lunch this time , huh?” It was Will, one of his “lunch buddies”, or so Will apparently liked to call them. All they really did was sit at the same table silently together, a joke being cracked between them every once in a while. He was one of the quiet kids too.</p><p>Ralph gave him a weary smile back. “Yeah, hopefully they actually have something edible this time.” <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Oh, I don’t know about that. Heard they were serving breakfast for lunch. That could only mean one thing.”</p><p>“Soggy eggs and stone cold sausage?” Ralph finished his sentence, raising an eyebrow in his direction. Will snorted. After making their way, both of boys entered the boisterous cafeteria and made their way to the back of the line. They somehow always managed to be the last ones to make it. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>After what seemed like eternity, with their trays finally in hand they made their way to their designated table. Which surprisingly enough was completely void of any other students this time.</p><p>Ralph was never bothered when eating alongside Will. He was nice and polite. Always making Ralph feel at ease. Although they never really established any form of friendly attraction towards each other, Ralph did consider him to be someone he could trust, somewhat. Will made him feel at ease most of the time, being the total opposite of pretty much everyone else around them. Quiet. Always making him feel like he wasn’t <em>completely lonely, </em>even if he knew was lying to himself about the matter.</p><p>Because he was completely and utterly lonely.</p><p>Ralph knew it more than anyone else around him. More than his very own family. He was lonely, has been for quite some time now. Maybe it was his own fault for isolating himself from everyone and everything around him as a coping mechanism after what had happened, or maybe it was the universe that had predetermined it for him. His fate bestowed upon him before he was even born.<br/>
<br/>
Did the universe also decide that he, alongside many other young boys, were destined to crash land on an island just for the hell of it?</p><p>Or was God the mastermind behind that?</p><p>”Ralph, you okay there?”</p><p>Will’s voice of concern brought him back to the present. “Uh yeah I’m just thinking about stuff...” His response didn’t seem to ease Will’s expression. “Have you seen the new kid yet? He’s in my PE class. Kind of rare we have a new student here don’t you think?”</p><p>Once again the mention of the supposed new student had peaked Ralph’s interests. Although this time he was starting to get a little annoyed with all the excitement surrounding the topic. “No, I haven’t had the chance to meet him. What’s all the hype about anyways?”</p><p>With Will being unable to contain his surprise at Ralph’s inquiry, his mouth fell open, along with the soggy eggs falling off his fork. ”You didn’t hear? He was expelled from his other school for pulling a knife out on another student! Apparently he even cut him too, on the lads face right here.” Will glided his thumb across his left cheek, giving Ralph a visual of what allegedly happened. He scoffed at the notion. “I highly doubt anything like that actually happened.”</p><p>“Don’t believe me? If you see him why don’t you ask him yourself!” Will smirked. He rolled his eyes in response, lips curled in a light smirk at his jest. </p><p>“Oh yeah and stay out of that head of yours. You’ve barely ate anything on your tray and lunch is almost over in 5 minutes top!” </p><p>Ralph looked down at his tray and noticed that Will was right. Not a single bite had been taken out of his food. He didn’t think he could stomach it though, no matter how small. He never really had a big appetite and the fact that the food here tasted like absolute rubbish didn’t help either. “I can’t bring myself to eat anything, I might just throw it back up all over you.” He poked back. “Ha, nice one. Can’t argue with you on that.” <br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>With lunch practically ending as soon as it had started, Ralph and Will got rid of their trays and parted ways, both going on to their last few classes of the day. Already completely exhausted, Ralph made his way back to his locker, swinging the steel door open, grabbing the last bit of supplies needed and made his way to his next lecture. Keeping his head down and eyes locked on the floor, he neared his destination, but was abruptly stopped as soon as he rammed into somebody. Or something, whatever it was it felt like he had just smacked into a brick wall.</p><p>He quickly glanced up, but didn’t hold eye contact to see exactly who it was. “I’m sorry.” A quiet apology left his lips and he continued on his way. However, a flash of red did enter his vision before  he turned his gaze back to the tiled floor. Unbeknownst to him, the person he had bumped into was someone he had already known very well. A little bit <em>too well. </em>Someone who was so much more than just a “new student” to everyone else.</p><p>Someone who, as of right now, was intently watching Ralph scurry away. An indescribable glimmer in his eyes. A snicker escaped him as he watched the blond boy fumble into what looked to be his next class. Unable to take his eyes off the boy he had been searching for for so long.</p><p>And if the universe or God himself had predetermined this as well, death had decided that it wasn’t quite yet done with Ralph. That the boy wasn’t off the hook just yet.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>Death had come back to play</em>.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Sinners Promise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The red head couldn’t exactly remember when he first became immersed with the other. Jack had always hated the boy ever since the other had decided to go his own way and follow his own regulations back on the island. Jack loathed the fact that he wasn’t able to get him on his side of things, to see things how he saw them. </p><p>Everything Jack wanted, Ralph had hated. Everything Jack stood for, Ralph found repulsive. But above all, what Jack loathed the most was the fact that he didn’t rule over the other when he had all the perfect opportunities to do so.</p><p>God, there were plenty of times where Jack had the upper hand while stalking the boy, watching from the thicket as he, Simon, and that damned Piggy would converse their plans of rescue sitting around a shitty, low lit fire. Jack had noticed the painful difference in how Ralph spoke to them compared to him. His words were filled with hope, a soft, singsongy tune as he talked with his ‘friends’. Not only was he relaxed and open, but was <em>submissive</em> around the two. Around Jack he was cold, and distant, his stance promising that if Jack had dared to make a move against him, he wasn’t afraid to strike back. Jack despised that.</p><p>Granted, he also admired that side of him too. How he wasn’t afraid to challenge him compared to all the littluns who coward and shivered at the sight of not only Jack, but Roger as well. To put it simply, power without disobedience is just fucking boring, and Jack had discovered that fairly quickly on the island. How his skin would prickle and the blood would rush beneath his veins whenever someone defied him. Whenever <strong>Ralph</strong> defied him. He loved the look in Ralph’s and his two little companions eyes as they were corned by Jack and Roger from time to time again. <br/><br/>And good God did he love the look in his eyes as he had Ralph at the very end of his spear the last day he had seen him before rescue. That was the first time Ralph had displayed any sign of obedience towards him. It had made Jacks insides heat up and his face had flushed, the same bright red as Ralph’s in that moment. The two had perfectly mirrored each other.</p><p>That unforgettable day was the very reason as to why he had become so terribly obsessed with the blonde. He had realized then that what he truly wanted, above being a leader, was that he just wanted Ralph to submit. To be sorry that he ever thought that he was better than Jack. <em>To be his. Bleeding and begging.</em></p><p>All of that was what had motivated Jack to find Ralph after the island. He was never able to shake the boy from his thoughts or from his dreams that would come late at night when all was quiet. Losing sleep and not being able to concentrate as years had gone by without the other by his side, his obsession grew and so did his fantasies. Most of his dreams had detailed grotesque images, some of them keeping him so awake at night, he would begin to rock back and forth violently due to the sleep loss. At first the dreams had frightened him, the blood and violence depicted in them, but he quickly grew fond of them. They reminded him of his time back on the island. They reminded him of the promise he had made to himself.</p><p>That he would find the boy and do him in. Wipe that defying smirk off his face and teach him who the real Chief had been all along. His fantasies regarding the boy were soon followed by the plan on what to do with him once he was caught.</p><p>Jack smirked and gripped the pocket knife in his hoodie. After finally finding out where Ralph had transferred to with the help of Roger, who had plans of his own on what to do with the other survivors (wherever the hell they were), he had finally been able to get himself to this filthy little school. Of course, getting here wasn’t easy as it had required a little bit of an uprising at his old school, much to his fathers dismay. Jack never liked to ask for things anyways so there was no reason for him to demand his father to let him go here. There was no fun in that, so causing a scene happened to be a more pleasurable experience to him, as well as his now ‘troublesome record’ as explained by the schools headmistress. Not that Jack cared.</p><p>It simply wasn’t in him to care about what others thought concerning him.</p><p>But now that he was finally here in the same building as Ralph, finally sharing the same space with him, sharing the same air once again, it was important for him to keep a somewhat clean image. He didn’t want to lose sight of the other. Not when he had already come this far with the boy just on the other side of the classroom door he had watched him fumble into. </p><p>He couldn’t believe that Ralph was practically just a few feet away from him once again.</p><p>Jack ran a hand through his disheveled hair and stepped back a bit from the door, trying redeem his composure.</p><p>‘<em>Looks like he hasn’t changed much.’ </em></p><p>He was pleased by the fact that Ralph didn’t look much different from the last time he saw him. Besides growing a bit taller and adding on a few pounds of fat and muscle probably due to puberty, he looked the same as he did in Jacks memories. In his dreams. He appeared to be rather handsome now, even though Jack knew deep down that he had always found him to be attractive, hate and jealousy aside. <br/><br/></p><p>“Mr. Merridew are you having trouble finding your classes?” The voice of the headmistress reached his ears. He turned around giving her the fake smile he had perfectly crafted over the years. The same smile he used on others to let them know that he was like them. That he was fine and that he wasn’t a <em>threat</em>.</p><p>“I’m fine Miss, I was just giving myself a tour, I was about to be on my way to my class.” He replied. “Well, please let me know if you have any questions regarding your schedule or our school. I’d be more than pleased to help you.” Her tone was as sweet as his, only sounding more honest and true in comparison. She then left as fast as she had appeared before him, the sound of her heels hitting the floor growing quiet as she continued on her way, much to his pleasure. He let out a sigh and began in the opposite direction down the empty hallway, only after giving one last glance at the classroom the boy was in. He found himself smiling. <br/><br/></p><p>“This should be fun.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>———</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Shit shit shit!” Ralph scolded himself as he ran back towards the now deserted school, nearly four hours after the day had ended. It took him that long to realize that he had left his unfinished report for English in his locker. It only took him 10 minutes to reach the front doors however, considering how nearby he lived. It was a blessing, being that he didn’t need to find any way of transportation to get there since he still hadn’t gotten his license. A quick sprint was all he needed to reach his destination, even when he was running late, though that in itself was rare. <br/><br/></p><p>He quickly pulled on one of the front doors and yanked it open, almost smacking himself with it. He was surprised to find that the school was still open. He ran over with the possibility of it being locked, but was pleased to find that his endeavor wasn’t for nothing. <br/><br/></p><p>He stepped into the quiet building and made his way inside, squinting a little bit to help his eyes adjust to the dark hallway. He couldn’t be bothered to find a light switch, his locker was just around the corner anyways and he’d be out in no time. <br/><br/></p><p>As he rounded the corner he heard footsteps close behind him. Whipping his head around preparing himself to find an angry teacher, he was met with nothing other than the empty corridor. He looked around before making his way back to his locker. With his heart rate increasing, he picked up the pace and soon found himself at his desired destination. Swinging the door open, he quickly scrummaged through the rather messy locker in hopes of finding the paper, only to no avail. ‘<em>I really gotta clean this shit up</em>.’ Ralph sighed and stepped back, his hands now placed on his hips.</p><p>”Where the hell is it then?” <br/> <br/>He then suddenly remembered that he had carelessly left the damn assignment on his desk. Groaning, he slammed his locker shut and made his way further into the school. The hallways growing darker and more quiet, if that was even possible in the first place.</p><p>Ralph ignored the eerie silence, however he couldn’t ignore the feeling that he was being watched. Whether it was the paranoia that had collectively gotten worse over the years or if it actually was someone, or something, watching him he couldn’t tell. He went with the former.</p><p>Finally reaching his second destination, he reached for the classroom door and was surprised to find that it too was unlocked. <em>‘Do they ever lock up here?’</em></p><p>He stepped into the room and sure enough found the stack of papers still sitting on his desk where he had left them. He let out another exhausted sigh and made his way to the desk, the setting sun peaking through the blinds giving him just enough light to make a pathway for him. Just as he was about to reach out and grab the stack, a gravelly voice founds its way towards him. He froze.</p><p>“Not very bright of you to leave something like that just lying around now is it?” <br/><br/>Ralph slowly turned his head towards the far left corner of the room to where the voice had come from, though he couldn’t see the owner hidden in the shadows.  “Uh I just-“ Ralph panicked, quickly trying to find his words of excuse before whoever it was, more than likely a teacher (god forbid), could write him up for being inside the school at such an odd hour. He should’ve known this was going to happen. He was abruptly cut off when a haughty laugh rang out, loud and proud. The figure in the corner moved from its spot against the wall and began walking towards him. Dirty sneakers and slightly ripped black jeans being revealed. <br/><br/></p><p>“It’s been awhile hasn’t it? <em>Ralph?” </em>A shiver found its way up his spine at the sound of his own name being spoken to him in such an imperative way. The voice  sounded venomous. Predatory almost. Ralph’s hearing was keen enough to even hear the slight glee in it. He took a careful step back and glanced towards the door. It had been closed. When did he close it? Before he could question as to whom was speaking to him, the accuser moved closer, stepping out of the shadows and into the last pathway of light that decorated the room. Ralph found it incredibly hard to breathe. <br/><br/><br/><em>‘This can’t be fucking happening.</em>’ <br/><br/></p><p>There was just no way. It wasn’t possible, it couldn’t be.</p><p>Jack Merridew was in front of him, nearly a few feet away, very much alive and well. The bane of his existence. The one who had caused Ralph and probably many others so much pain and agony. He couldn’t believe it. No, it had been years since Ralph last saw the boy. Since he had last heard a word spoken about him, by anyone, even. There was no possible way that he was in front of him at this very moment. He had to be seeing things. He had to be having <em>those</em> hallucinations again. There was just no-</p><p>“That happy to see me, huh? Look at you your jaws practically on the floor.” Jacks voice boomed inside the deathly quiet room. Leaning dangerously close to the other, his body heating up at the sight of how distraught the shorter one looked. This was something he hadn’t seen in a long time. Something he terribly missed.</p><p> </p><p>It was intoxicating.</p><p> </p><p>Shock took over Ralph’s body as he continued to stare in disbelief. His heart pounding inside his chest, feeling like it could quite literally jump out of him at any given moment. Thoughts of panic and memories of the red head clashed in his head making it throb. The memories he strongly prayed away at night coming back to him all at once. A strangled breath left him before he forced himself to speak.</p><p>”How the hell did you find me?” Ralph’s harsh voice tore at his dry throat, he tried to regain his senses in front of his rival, not wanting the other to notice the toll his presence took on him. There was no other reason for the hunter to be here and Ralph knew that. He just couldn’t believe that Jack had actually managed to find him, after transferring from one school after the other, constantly haunted by the thought that the other was still on the prowl. Jack raised an eyebrow at the remark, another laugh leaving him.</p><p>“Hmmm? You think I’m at this crap school for you? You might wanna humble yourself there Ralph, you’ve never been one to be right.”</p><p>His eyes trailed up and down the other, slowly, making sure that he noticed. Ralph shuttered, taking another step back creating distance between the two. It appeared that Jack didn’t mind much as he in return lengthened the space, beginning to stalk around the classroom, his cold eyes not leaving Ralph’s. “And you’ve never been one to leave others alone.” He retorted, feeling a little sense of victory at the way Jack had rolled his eyes, obviously annoyed.<br/><br/></p><p>“You still think you’re that special don’t you? Looks like you haven’t changed much.” <br/><br/></p><p>“Oh, and what about you? Care to explain why you apparently transferred here?” Ralph remembered the story that he had heard from Will about how Jack had apparently attacked another student, now fulfilling his challenge of asking the culprit himself. Jack stopped his pacing, now standing in front of the teachers desk. He leaned on it, both hands placed at his sides of his hips gripping the edge. His smirk never wavering, in fact it grew at the mention of the topic.</p><p>Apparently he was already the talk of the school and Ralph himself. His own heart rate picked up knowing that the boy had already been thinking about him before he had even gotten here. ‘<em>Looks like word gets around here quick</em>.’ The thought was exhilarating, he wanted to hear more.</p><p>”So you’ve heard about the <em>incident. </em>The story isn’t exactly what it’s all cracked up to be. Not much really happened, just got into a little fight is all.” Ralph cringed at his boast, disgusted with the way Jack leaned back against the desk, arms dramatically lifted in the air displaying how nonchalant the conversation seemed to him. It was as if it was an everyday thing for the other. A normal conversation he could share with anyone else. Ralph wouldn’t doubt it.</p><p>”Incident? You pulled out a fucking knife! And you expect me to believe that you’ve actually changed since then?” Ralph’s chest puffed in both anger and fear. He felt his face grow hot and he hoped Jack wasn’t able to notice in the now dark classroom. The sun no longer giving him the light he needed to see around him.<br/><br/></p><p>Before Jack spoke up, he shoved his hand in the back pocket of his jeans, pulling something out. Ralph immediately knew what it was. “Oh, you mean this?”</p><p>He held out the pocket knife proudly in front of him. Eyes taking note on how Ralphs stance had changed in response, now on the defense, no longer cowering. ‘<em>Cute</em>.’ <br/><br/>He lifted himself off the desk and stalked forward, the knife still in front of him pointed at the other, an invisible thread from the tip of the blade connecting to the front of Ralph’s neck. Jack felt his mouth water as he thought about the blood swimming in the veins of his throat, practically begging to be sliced opened and spilled all over the floor. He wondered how Ralph would look decorated in his own gore. He only had a few memories from the island to reminisce, he wanted new ones.  </p><p>Much to his surprise, however, Ralph still stood his ground, his feet planted firmly under him. Jack placed himself right in front of him, the blade mere inches away. He could feel the shorter ones heavy breath on him. He watched as Ralph’s chest heaved up and down, almost touching his own with every inhale he took. “They’re pretty handy you know? Versatile too. I use mine to cut <em>many</em> things.”</p><p>Jack whispered the last sentence in his ear. His voice so low to the point where it almost sounded like a growl. <br/><br/></p><p>Ralph shot back as soon as felt the hot breath on the side of his face, earning a soft chuckle from the red head. He had never been this close to Jack before, this was all new to him. Jack never got this close. Never got this personal. Ralph didn’t know how to handle this. He grew more panicked at the sight of the metal almost touching his neck. He knew if he moved any closer the blade would be right on his vitals.</p><p> </p><p>This wasn’t good. <br/><br/></p><p>And as if Jack had read his mind, he took one step closer, closing the gap between his skin and the blade, and placed it right on his jugular. Ralph gasped at the touch of the cold metal and tried to move back, but was stopped when Jacks free hand yanked down on the back of his hair, exposing more of his skin to the blade. Fearful eyes were forced to look up at the other.</p><p>“Would you like me to show you how I use it Ralph?”  <br/><br/><br/>Jack whispered once again, this time his lips hovering just above his own. <br/><br/></p><p>Ralph tried not to scream.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Deliverance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was no such thing as salvation. Nothing hiding beyond the universe that could put an end to the blonde boys immense suffering and misery. It was wishful thinking to believe that there was something out there that unconditionally cared for and loved him despite it all. After years of begging and pleading with the so called benevolent deity that many devote followers boasted about, getting on his knees to properly bow his head to voice prayer, he had given up when it was proven to him that he wasn’t going to be saved. That no one was listening on the other side and he wasn’t going to be spared from the blazing fire, where the sparking embers called his name at night to taunt him. He was not made to be saved from his designated fate. Ralph was to be all alone in this life, destined for eternal doom.</p><p>That much was clear as of right now as he stared into the oceanic blue eyes that belonged to Jack Merridew. Of course, Ralph was terrified of death, but at this very moment the boy had wanted nothing more than to expire and have his body sink back into the earth where it had originated from, ceasing to exist. He didn’t want even a memory of him remaining in hopes that no one would meddle around with the mere thought of him. Ralph wanted his name to be wiped from the books, his fingerprints erased from the system to show that he was never here. Everything that he's ever done to be absolutely forgotten, as if none of it had happened in the first place. He wanted it to be so that he had never been brought into this world to suffer with the rest of humankind.</p><p>Ralph wanted nothing more than to be <em>nothing. </em>Absolutely and indefinitely nothing. </p><p>Jacks words played on repeat inside his pounding head. ‘<em>Would you like me to show you how I use it?’  </em>Ralph knew it wasn't an actual question and he knew Jack wasn't looking for an actual answer. Jack had said that to taunt him, make him feel small and question himself. He was good at that. <em>Very good</em>. There were multiple times back on the island where he had cornered Ralph, chasing him away from the others, making sure he was all alone so he could goad the blonde effectively. Ralph never understood why Jack payed so much attention to him instead of just hunting the others collectively with his little clan of psychopaths in the making. He always had to make sure Ralph was secluded, hidden away from the rest so he could attack him privately.</p><p>Did the redhead do this because he believed he wasn't strong enough against more than one? Is that why he always had bloody Roger by his side as his righthand man to help instigate Piggy and Simon?</p><p>That was a dense way of thinking and Ralph almost caught himself laughing. How foolish of him to think that as he was trying to conceal the scream that was getting ready to leave his throat.</p><p>Ralph tried to read Jacks expression, normally the other wore his heart on his sleeve, always quick to unleash his anger and wrath upon others, but he found it hard to do so with the metal pinned to his pulse. Jack spoke again, his voice sounding desperate. "Do you remember our last day together? The last time I saw you?"</p><p>He continued to stare up at Jack, intently watching the way his chapped lips moved and curved as he spoke of their last day on the island. Ralph could've sworn his expression showed a hint of regret at the mention of it, though he wasn't going to fall for it. He knew Merridew like the back of his hand and that the other was practically incapable of experiencing even the slightest tinge of guilt.</p><p>"You tried to kill me...how could I...how could I forget?" Ralph cringed at how bad his stuttering was getting, however, it appeared that Jack had found it quite humorous as he was once again met with a snicker from the ginger. The blade began to slowly move, downwards, towards the front of his shirt, resting just under his clavicle bone. Jack pressed the knife into the bone ever so softly, not drawing blood but most definitely threatening to do so. Ralph hissed at the pressure and immediately reached up to where Jack had his hand planted in his curls, clawing at his grasp trying to get the other to let go of him. Jacks grip tightened and he yanked down harder, making Ralph fear that he was about to literally rip his head off his shoulders.<br/><br/>Ralph heard his neck crack slightly and pain surged through him, Jack quickly pushed him up against a desk, the same desk that Ralph had left his assignment on. Papers fell to the floor as Jack shoved him down at an odd angle, Ralph struggled against the boy, twisting his body in hopes that his thrashing would throw the other off. Of course it didn't, Jack always had the upper hand being taller and all. </p><p>"Merridew would you fucking stop-" Although anger rushed through him, Ralph couldn't manage his fear as Jack pressed the blade deeper into his clavicle, finally piercing his skin. Pain sore through Ralph as Jack pressed into his pale flesh, slowly running the blade down towards the collar of his shirt. Jack reached the fabric and began to cut, a snicker escaping him as more and more of Ralphs skin was manifested before him. Ralphs eyes widened as he realized what the other was doing.</p><p>Jack was going to cut his shirt open. Merridew was going to expose him.</p><p>Blood met cotton and the top of his navy blue shirt began to turn a sickening shade of dark purple. Tears threatened to swell at the corner of Ralphs eyes, yet he blinked them away trying to remain as calm as he could. He wasn’t going to cry in front of Jack, no matter how hard he wanted to right now. He couldn’t combat the feeling of wanting to throw up though, his stomach twisting at the sight of his own essence spilling by Jacks steady hand.</p><p>“Look at you. You look so perfect. Just like that day. I was so close. <em>You</em> were so close. I could've...fuck."</p><p>Ralph couldn't hear what Jack was trying to say, it sounded too quiet even up against his ear, all he could make out was his shirt being ripped to shreds and the ringing in his ears. Warm blood trickled down his now completely exposed chest, both boys watching as the red liquid ran down all the way to the leather belt hooked around Ralphs waist,  stopping to pool at the top of his dark denim.</p><p>With Ralphs gaze now pointed downwards, he was able to accurately see how the other was reacting. His breath caught in his throat at the sight of Merridew’s hard on, pressed to Ralphs very own thighs. If he thought he wanted to scream before, he wanted to do it now more than ever. There was just no way this was happening to him. All of it. Ralph just couldn't let this happen. He wouldn't. He had to get himself out of this fucked up situation.</p><p>Before Jack could inflict any more excruciation, Ralph pushed the boy with all the strength he had left in him, not caring that his wound was stretching and in doing so he managed to get some of his blood smeared on the other. Jack lost his footing and stumbled backwards, the knife dropping out of his hand. Ralph took the only opportunity he had left and kicked it away, watching it disappear to somewhere else in the classroom.</p><p>He made a break for it, leaving his ruined shirt and his rival behind. Oh yeah, and his bloody report that caused all of this in the first place. He sprinted to the front of the classroom, too panicked to hear the other boy closely in pursuit, shouting words of vengeance. Ralph reached for the door handle, a sense of relief washing over him as he felt his finger tips graze the metal. He was going to get out of here. He was so close to-</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It was locked.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>All sense of coherence left him and he violently began yanking on the handle, pounding on the door so loudly that someone had to of heard him at this point. There just had to be someone, anyone, nearby to save his damned soul. Someone had to hear him fighting for his goddamn life.</p><p>Merridew was on him in a second, never giving him a chance. There was no such thing as an equal playing field between the two. Jack yanked on he shoulders and pulled him from the door, dragging him deeper into the classroom away from solace. Ralph was thrown to the floor before he could shout for help one last time, the wind getting knocked out of him as his bare back connected with the checkered tile. His head bounced right off the floor as if it held no substance inside. A tender gasp left his lips as Jack gripped his jawline and shoved his head back down onto the tile, obviously not caring about the wretched sound Ralphs skull made at the trauma.</p><p>If he thought Jack was going to be somewhat gentle he was sadly mistaken, for a gasp of pure delight escaped Merridew as he witnessed Ralph release another cry of agony. Jack placed himself on top of the shorter one, straddling his hips and intertwining his legs with Ralphs, making sure that this time he wasn't going to get away so easily.</p><p>"That was a big mistake on your part." His breathy voice was once again right next to Ralphs ear. He was leaning in over him, his warm body adding to the intense heat Ralph was feeling due to the  oncoming panic attack. Before moving his lips down to his clavicle, Jack nipped at the blonde boys ear, Ralphs breath hitched in his throat, refusing to give him to proper air flow he needed to subdue himself.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Oh dear god. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He was going to die here. In a blasted, crap shoot of a school at the hands of his very own personal monster. He watched as Jack moved in much closer to him, grinding against his hips as he placed his mouth around his clavicle. Cries of protest fell upon deaf ears as Jack began licking his wound, stretching the flesh and feeling the muscle move with his tongue. He finally got a little taste of the boy after dreaming about it for so long. There was so much more left to do, his fantasies barely being touched, the surface barely being scraped.</p><p>Jack slowly looked back up at him after assaulting his wound, his eyes cloudy and his cheeks burning a bright pink. He looked drunk. His face was so deathly close to Ralph’s that the blonde could count his freckles if he wanted to. Jack looked down at Ralph’s quivering lips and closed the leftover space between them. Smashing his blood covered mouth to Ralphs, letting the other taste how delectable he was. </p><p> </p><p>Ralph violently gaged in return, the taste of himself flowing down his throat and back into his body where it never should have left in the first place caused him to go into over drive. He felt himself deteriorating with every violation bestowed upon him. He broke down and began to cry, tears streaming down his face and unto the floor. Jack halted.</p><p>Forcing himself out of his drunken state to actually look at the other, Jack saw how Ralph was displaying himself, a shudder finding its way down his spine as he watched salty tears run down the flushed cheeks of his obsession. He’d only seen Ralph cry a few times before. He forgot what seeing this was like too.</p><p>The more he thought about it, Ralph wasn't normally one to cry, being that he was as stubborn and as hardheaded as Jack. The redhead couldn't tell whether he actually felt bad or was just shocked, either way he found the sight to be tremendously pleasant on the eyes, making the beast in him drool in hunger.</p><p>Taking advantage of his assailants stalling, Ralph flung his right fist forward, connecting his knuckles to the side of Jacks freckled face in no less than a millisecond, paying no heed to the cracking sound that rang out before them. Whether the sound resonated from Jack or himself didn't matter as he now had a clear opening to escape. Jack cried out in pain, releasing his hold on Ralph and bringing his hands up to cup his throbbing jaw, Ralph took the next opportunity and kneed him as hard as he could as soon as he felt that his legs were lose enough to move. The action thankfully put enough distance between them for Ralph to shove him to the side and scramble back up onto his feet.</p><p>He immediately began making his way towards the classroom door, running faster than he did the first time, making sure that Jack wasn't going to catch up to him. His sweaty hands twisted the door handle unlocked and flung it open, still hearing Jacks incoherent screams of bloody murder directed towards him.</p><p>"You fucking bastard! I'll ki-" </p><p>Ralph was the one to cut him off this time, tired of being thrown around both physically and verbally. He turned from the door, his hand never leaving the handle as he faced the panting boy still on the tile where he had been pushed. The look on his rivals face was one of pure indignation, but Ralph could've sworn he saw just a little tinge of hurt mixed in it. Not the hurt from the obvious pulsating pain after being punched in the face, but the hurt that you felt on the inside. The hurt that made your heart ache. Ralph knew it all to well.</p><p>He didn't care.</p><p>"Big mistake on <em>your </em>part, huh? Next time don't let your guard down arsehole." A surge of powerful energy shot through his veins and he left, not waiting to see Jacks expression at his snide return. He was getting the hell out of here and going home, with everything still attached to him but his ruined shirt and his dignity. </p><p>He'd settle this with Merridew some other day. He knew the other would seek him out eventually in hopes of getting what he wanted. Whatever that was Ralph didn't exactly know, but he was going to be better prepared for it next time he struck. He wasn't going to let Jack get that close again.</p><p>No, he wasn’t going to let Jack <em>touch</em> him like that again. <br/><br/></p><p>Ralph shivered as he remembered how Jack had straddled him and sucked on his neck. Never in his life was he going to let bloody Merridew of all people get to him like that ever again.</p><p>However, he painfully knew that the ginger never liked to lose and the fact that he managed to win this time wasn't going to go unpunished. Jack was going to strike back hard and Ralph needed to prepare himself.</p><p>Sprinting down the corridor, Ralph saw the front doors of the school finally appear before him, inviting him to safety. Inviting him to continue on living just a little bit longer with the rest of society right outside waiting for him. He had never in his life felt more thankful to be alive than at this very moment. He almost wanted to thank God. <em>Almost</em>. </p><p>Before reaching the double doors, a deafening laugh was heard bouncing off the lockers he raced against, causing him to halt. A devilish, giddy roar. A roar from a predator who cried out in desperation for its prey that had managed to escape. A predator that <em>knew</em> there was going to be a next time. He glanced back to the classroom he had sped from, where he left a very pissed off Jack on the floor. </p><p>Yeah, there was no way Ralph was getting out of this with a mere graze.</p><p> </p><p><br/>———</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Jack watched, utterly stunned, as Ralph bolted out of the classroom and disappeared, leaving behind a faint trail of blood that followed him out the door.</p><p>A sinking feeling found its way to the pit of his stomach as the room returned to the same cold, quiet state it held before the blonde had arrived. Jack couldn’t pin point the emotions running through him at the moment, they all blurred together into a clouded mess.<br/><br/>Anguish, annoyance, longing, <em>lust</em>. He felt it all, but just couldn’t grasp what was making him feel so empty. <br/><br/></p><p>Ralph managed to outsmart him this time. Jack had been too hesitant, letting himself freeze up by the distraught nature of the crying boy. Was it a ploy? Was Ralph actually crying back then, submitting himself to Jack by showcasing his tears? <br/><br/></p><p>The image of the bleeding, sobbing blonde entered his mind, the moment that had made Jack for some reason freeze up, was now another memory added to his collection. </p><p>Had Jack actually felt guilty back there? </p><p>No. That couldn’t be it. Since when did he start caring about the others around him, let alone that sodding bastard?</p><p>He tore his eyes from the door and shut them, hissing in pain, still hunched over after being ever so brutally kneed in the crotch. <br/><br/></p><p>“Oh for fucks sake...”</p><p> </p><p>Apparently Ralph knew how to hit, hard. ‘<em>Clever bloke I’ll give him that</em>.’ Jack should've at least saw that one coming. Cheers to Ralphs boxer build after all. <br/><br/></p><p>He picked himself up and scoured the room for his knife, finally finding it resting in the very far corner he had hid himself in earlier. How ironic.</p><p>He slowly made his way towards it, still clutching his throbbing jaw and picked it up, hissing as he bent down to grab the silver object. Ralphs blood glistened on the blade as the moonlight fell upon it. Jack smirked.</p><p>Ralph had tasted as wonderful as he had expected him to. His blood, flesh, and skin. His lips, pressed to his own. It had driven him crazy, finally being able to taste what he had craved for so long. He wasn't satiated though, Jack didn't think he could ever be completely fulfilled when it came to the blonde. Ralph always found ways to keep Jack coming back to him like a lost puppy begging for treats, which was what Ralph was to him. A treat that Jack had the chance to indulge in whenever he felt like it.</p><p>Not being able to contain it any longer, Jack let out a booming laugh. One filled with glee and excitement. He failed this time that was true, but it wasn't written in stone for him. If anything the very idea of having Ralph succeed him caused a stir of desire to puddle in the pit of his stomach, twisting his gut and rendering him breathless. </p><p>Jack Merridew was not one to give up, especially when it came to Ralph. He was going to make sure the other was punished accordingly.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He was going to make sure that there was no deliverance of any kind for the boy. </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Greet The Menace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ralph looked at himself in his bathroom mirror. Staring back at him was a rather dark, gaunt expression that had permanently occupied his appearance over the course of the weekend. He was absolutely drained, no doubt about it. His hair was sticking out in many different, awkward angles, his cheeks were barren of their usual pink hue, and the bags under his eyes told him that he definitely wasn’t getting enough sleep. That wasn’t anything new to him.</p><p>What had happened Friday took an obvious toll on him physically, that much was clear. Even his father had noticed just the other day on the rare occurrence that he actually came out of his room. </p><p><em> ‘You okay there son?’ </em>. He had said the day before. His fathers face scrunched up in concern, his eyes accusing and curious. His father normally talked assertively towards him, a clear indication of the tone he picked up since becoming a naval officer; however, the voice he used on Ralph yesterday was gentle. Something Ralph was not used to hearing. </p><p>He preferred the rough tone.</p><p>Ralph practically looked unrecognizable in the mirror, and he knew he was doing far worse on the inside. After shoving himself in his room the moment he got home, he refused to leave it. He couldn’t bring himself to face his family, even after hearing them prod him about why he had come home so late that night and <em> shirtless </em> of all things. There was no way Ralph could tell them what happened without sounding like an absolute lunatic. He had finally begun to prove himself to them. That he was perfectly fine and that he didn’t need to constantly see some bored, trained professional who could genuinely care less about him. He didn’t need help “sorting his problems out”.</p><p> Ralph didn’t know how to answer them, so he didn’t. He had just thrown them a tired glance where they had been sitting in the living room and stalked upstairs, not looking back to see the confused looks they had. If they truly wanted to know what happened, they didn’t show it for that was the first and last time they asked. Although his father, much to his dismay, continued to knock on his door from time to time just to check in on him.</p><p>Hell, Ralph couldn’t even formulate an answer as to why any of that happened to him that night.</p><p>He struggled to come to terms with what had transpired. Ralph found himself twisting and turning in his bed over the past two nights, waking up now and then drenched in a cold sweat. It took every ounce of strength within him to get up and actually look at himself as he was right now. His appetite was little to none and he had no desire to take a shower to wash away the filth he was feeling. He felt tainted, <em> dirty </em>. Everything fell apart for him in the span of just a few fucking days. </p><p>Everything he had worked so hard to rebuild after the island had come crashing down before him, resting at his feet to show him that once again, he had failed. He failed to save Piggy. He failed to save Simon. He failed to save himself.</p><p>He worked so damn hard to regain what he had lost. His happiness. His safety. His trust and sanity. Ralph searched within himself to see if he could feel even the slightest ounce of positive affirmation dwindling within him, yet not even a sliver could be felt. He was back to being an absolute hollowed out mess. The same mess he was when he found himself back in his family's embrace the day he had returned home. </p><p>He remembered feeling nothing but dread. Ralph didn’t feel the arms that wrapped around him and squeezed him tightly. Back then he couldn’t even tell which family member was hugging him. He didn’t hear the cries and prayers of his joyous relatives circling around him, barely able to contain their exhilaration with the arrival of a loved one they thought to be long gone. The only thing Ralph was able to hear was the crashing of the waves pushing his battered, frail body, and the roaring wind of a promising storm reeling in. The chanting of the choristers ringing in his ears, “Kill the pig! Cut her throat!, Bash her head in!”</p><p> He had struggled immensely to quiet the screaming and crying that had filled his headspace. He had managed to subdue most of his nightmares even, although now all of that was proven to be worthless as he continued to stare at his reflection. </p><p>Ralph was back to square one.</p><p>He traced an unsteady hand over the bandage covering the wound Jack had given him. A hiss escaped him as he accidentally pressed down a little bit too hard. The cut was beginning to heal, but it was going to be a few more days until it closed up. He slowly brought his hand up towards his face and rested them upon his chapped lips, remembering how the other had kissed him. If you could even call it that. Ralph shivered.</p><p>
  <em> What the hell was Merridew even thinking? </em>
</p><p>Ralph had never been kissed before as painful as that was to admit at his age, and the fact that Jack of all people was the one to do it first caused an unsettling feeling to tug at him. Jack had assaulted him. There was no way Merridew was harboring any sort of romantic feelings towards him, he was a bloke after all. Ralph didn’t think Jack was into boys. Jack didn’t even strike him as someone who was capable of liking girls, let alone anyone for that matter. All Ralph knew was that Jack Merridew was nothing but a power-hungry monster. A batty lunatic that desperately needed to be locked up and tightly sealed away from civilization, never seeing the light of day again.</p><p>It was beyond him how Jack was still out and about, prowling the streets.</p><p>The haunting image of the redhead straddling and grinding against him on the floor flashed before him. The evocative memory had been etching at his insides ever since it had occurred, unwilling to leave him no matter how hard he tried to preoccupy himself in hopes of a distraction. From homework to pacing around the room, he couldn’t rid himself of the image. </p><p>Ralph shook his head. </p><p>Maybe he should’ve left his room. Keeping himself in here wasn’t doing him any good.</p><p>Ralph sighed and continued dressing himself, finally doing something with his hair to make himself look somewhat presentable, as if he wasn’t mentally and physically deteriorating by the second. He knew today was going to be a tough one. It was Monday once more and he had to go to school despite every alarm system going off in him telling him not to do so. He could easily just stay in bed and skip. He was home alone after all. His father was rarely around with how busy he was, not that Ralph was bothered by the idea of having the house to himself. Ralph could honestly just save himself the mental strain and stay put. Stay safe, warm, and cozy under his blankets where no one dare touch him.</p><p> Ralph knew he had to go. </p><p>He couldn’t stay here all day no matter how badly he wanted to, he knew he had to leave at some point. Besides, skipping would ruin his attendance and he wasn’t looking forward to doing that. He didn’t want to leave Will to his own devices either, although he knew that the boy would more than likely be fine on his own.</p><p>Dragging himself out of the bathroom and back into his room, he made his way to the foot of his bed and picked up his backpack, swinging it over his shoulder. He found his battered converse, both scattered at the farthest ends of his room and wiggled into them. While he bent down to tie the left, he caught sight of a red splatter on top of the white toe tip. Ralph’s breath caught in his throat as soon as he recognized the dried liquid.</p><p>
  <em> Blood. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> His? Jacks?  </em>
</p><p>He desperately scrubbed the liquid with the sleeve of his shirt until it was nothing but a faint, red smear. He couldn’t get it to disappear entirely. It was going to follow him around the rest of the day. It was going to walk with him. Another physical reminder.</p><p>He made his way out of his room after grabbing his jacket and with one last glance at his bed, beckoning to come back, he closed the door. He lept down the stairs, past the kitchen, and out the front door. He didn’t care for breakfast this morning. He wasn’t going to force himself to eat anything as it would eventually find its way back up his throat if he tried. He learned that fairly quickly after his return home when he first tried to eat something to fill the void within his stomach and to numb the mind. Eating too, had also been another hurdle he found himself struggling to get over alongside the emotional turmoil. The two went hand in hand after all.</p><p>He continued his way towards the school in no particular rush. Ralph was walking quite slowly actually, dread settling into the pit of his stomach with every step he took closer to his destination. He started recognizing some of the usual students that took the same route as him, many of them living fairly close to Ralph, practically being his neighbors. He never established any form of connection with any of them though. Ralph kept to himself as much as they did themselves. He preferred it that way.</p><p>He continued looking around, noticing that the leaves were now starting to change from their usual summer hue to their bright orange and red tint. A gust of wind found its way towards him and Ralph wrapped his jacket tightly around him, trying to subdue the goosebumps forming on his arms. Autumn was right around the corner, and apparently so was someone else. </p><p>Ralph looked up to see who he collided into and was met with a warm, pearly smile. His shoulders sunk back into their usual leisure as soon as he recognized who it was.</p><p> “Oh hey Ralph! I don’t normally run into you on the way to school. What’d you do over the weekend?”</p><p>Will’s fast, silvery voice matched his appearance. His cheeks were red and his hair was rustled from the wind. His usual smile was pulled tight, showcasing two dimples on either side. He was right, Ralph and Will normally only saw each other during lunch with their schedules being the complete opposite of each other. It was a mystery as to how the two even came to know each other in the first place. </p><p>Ralph greeted him back. “Hey Will, didn’t really do much. The usual you know.” </p><p>Of course, he wasn’t going to tell Will the gruesome details of his Friday night. Will, just like his family, was to know absolutely nothing of what had happened. Ralph found it a good idea to keep it to himself, hopefully keeping it successfully under the radar just like everything else that happened to him, as well as inside him. What they didn’t know couldn’t hurt them, and what Ralph didn’t tell them couldn’t put him in a lunny bin for the rest of his life. A sure fire way to keep him out of society's reach and not strapped down to a gurney. </p><p> Ralph and Will weren’t that close anyways.</p><p>“Homework and studying? Wow Ralph you really know how to spend your weekends!” </p><p>Ralph felt a small, undetectable smile forming. “Will, you and I both know you didn’t do anything spectacular either. You expect me to believe that the principal of the student council actually did something worthy in his free time besides cramming notes into his deadbeat brain?”</p><p>Will scoffed and countered his snide remark with a light punch to his shoulder. Ralph hissed and grabbed the front of his chest where his wound was, a slight sting of pain shot through him. Will noticed the response and took a step back from Ralph, placing himself in front of him to get a good look at the blond.</p><p> “Hey what happened? I didn’t punch you that hard did I?” His playful tone turned worrisome as he continued to examine Ralph, making him feel uneasy under his curious gaze.</p><p>“Yeah I’m fine I think I just hurt my shoulder or something in P.E….”</p><p>Ralph thought of the simplest lie he could come up with, hoping that Will would quickly buy it and drop the awkward conversation. Ralph noticed the way Will frowned somewhat and so he flashed the other the same pearly white smile he always gave him, and it apparently worked. Will lowered his shoulders and sighed, his usual beam crept back onto his face. “That’s why I decided to skip out on P.E. this semester. Mr. Ford’s a hell of a teacher, especially during swim season. Always trying to send at least one of his students to the nurses office.”</p><p>“Tell me about it.”</p><p>“Oh by the way did you finish your report for English Lit.? The final draft’s due today and you know how Mrs. Atkins gets when you don’t turn it in on time.”</p><p><em> Fuck. </em>Ralph had completely forgotten about the damn assignment.</p><p>“Watch Thomas not turn in it like always and have her blow up on the entire class. You know-...”</p><p>Ralph stopped paying attention to what Will was saying, his voice losing its boisterous volume as he found himself not being able to hear the other. Ralph's heart rate sped up and he found himself frozen to the ground, no longer walking alongside his companion. The only thing he was able to make out was Will’s incoherent mumbling</p><p>He couldn’t hear himself breathe. He couldn’t <em> feel </em> himself breathe. Were his lungs even working? Was he even here right now?</p><p>With eyes blown wide, he looked around himself feverishly in search of answers.His eyes scoured the dying trees and pale ground. The very pavement underneath him moved in a blurry wave, daring him to stumble. </p><p>“Ralph! Hey Ralph!” He felt Will shaking him, waking him up from whatever had taken over him just then. He stared at him in brazen shock, his eyes wandering over every inch of Will’s pale face as if he were trying to decipher the clue in his expression as to what had just occurred.</p><p>“I- I’m sorry I don’t know what just happened…” Ralph let out a light laugh to cover up his embarrassment, his cheeks glowing red in response.</p><p>Will kept one of his hands planted firmly on his shoulder, the one farthest away from his wound, causing a comfortable heat to develop underneath his palm. He stared back at Ralph, great worry depicted in his brown eyes.</p><p>The image of a familiar friend flashed before Ralph as he relished in the warmth of his company's heat. Long, black hair and dark skin, a pointed chin that contrasted soft, bright eyes. A delightfully beautiful boy who never seemed to leave Ralph wherever he went, stuck to his intellect like glue. </p><p>Ralph's racing heart slowed down at the memory of him. </p><p>“I’m fine Will, promise. Don’t worry about me, I'm doing just fine.” Ralph's voice was terribly soft, almost a whisper as he comforted Will. </p><p>If Will had anything more to say he didn’t speak up. He nodded at his retort and let go of Ralph, leaving his jacket crumpled up from the strong grip, the warmth leaving his shoulder along with his hand. They continued on their way, sharing an understanding silence between each other, nothing more needed to be spoken.</p><p>Ralph and Will finally came upon their destination, the stark appearance of the school presenting itself before them beckoning hundreds of students to walk inside and survive another dreary day. Pushing through the historic double doors never got any easier for them.</p><p>Once inside, Will waved Ralph off and headed towards his own locker located somewhere else within the building, probably somewhere on the complete opposite side of the school.</p><p>Ralph kept his head down and made his way to his own, desperately trying to not pay attention to the loud shouting and laughing of students scurrying around him. It was beyond him as to why so many of them were rowdy on a Monday morning. He felt somewhat lonesome, left out of the boisterous commotion, as if the whole school was sharing a joke he would never be a part of.</p><p>Although his gaze remained on the floor, he kept his ears open for a familiar voice. It would only be a matter of time until Merridew decided to show his ugly face, and with Ralph not knowing his schedule, he could run into the redhead at any point in the day. Ralph knew it was useless keeping himself from Jack. There was no point in hiding or trying to conceal himself amongst the vast sea of students as the redhead was an exceptional hunter no matter how hard that was to admit. Jack had proven himself many times before that he was more than capable of continuing something he started.</p><p>The other had to know that Ralph was good at his craft too. Whatever Jack had up his sleeve Ralph wasn’t going to let him just do as he pleased. Ralph wasn’t going to let Jack walk all over him as if he owned him, even if that was truly what the redhead believed. If it was a game that Merridew wanted to play then Ralph was more than happy to oblige. The only problem was knowing when the other was going to strike, like a strung out game of chess. Ralph needed to determine Jack's next move. He needed to figure out his strategy and he needed to do it soon, for Ralph was well aware of how unfair the hunter liked to play.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>——</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The chime of the bell signaled that lunch had fallen upon many starving students and many of them began to rush to the cafeteria if they hoped to be fed on time. Ralph was waiting by his locker for Will, which he had developed into a habit after meeting the boy when the year first began. He had been awkwardly standing for a while now, watching other students rush past him. Some gave him weird side glances while others paid him no heed. It wasn’t uncommon for Will to be late, however it wasn’t common for him to be <em> this </em> late. Will was just like Ralph when it came to being on time and keeping to schedule. It was one of the things, possibly the only thing, the two really had in common. Which is why he felt a little uneasy with his tardiness. </p><p>He decided that after waiting for a few more minutes that he was going to head towards the cafeteria in hopes of running into Will. He made his way towards the lounge with some of the other last remaining students who had the same lunch period and made his way to the end of the hot lunch line. </p><p>He was late, that much he could tell with the small portion sizes of food he was offered. Ralph didn’t care. He looked around feverishly for his lunch partner.</p><p>
  <em> Maybe Will had decided to pack a cold lunch today? </em>
</p><p>Ralph looked towards the direction of the table where the two normally settled and was surprised to find that the table was filled with occupants. It was an odd sight, but he was finally put at ease when he found Will talking amongst a few students who were congregated there as well. He let out a sigh of relief and walked towards the table, his tray of food already beginning to run cold.</p><p>As he got closer he was able to make out a few of the students who had their backs turned towards him. A few faces were familiar to him while most were new. Many of them were laughing rather loudly, most of them staring in the same direction towards the end of the table paying close attention to an inhabitant who seemed to have gathered their attention. A lump caught in his throat at the sight of red fiery hair seated right next to Will. </p><p>“There you are Ralph, I've been waiting for you! I wanted to introduce you to Jack. He's the new student I was telling you about! Apparently you guys have already met?” Will's exuberant voice met Ralph‘s ears,  just as loud as it had been this morning. He watched as Jack stopped joking amongst the others and turned towards him. Merridew looked him up and down with a peculiar gleam in his eyes, as if he were surveying him like the two had never even met before. Taking in the image of the stranger to store in your intellect for later use. </p><p>The redhead held out a long, freckled, pale hand towards Ralph and flashed him a smile. A smile that held nothing but malice, only intended for Ralph to make out. He caught a glimpse of a sharp incisor poking his bottom lip resembling a fang.</p><p>“Well, it looks like we meet again. Will’s already told me so much about you.” Jack's voice dripped heavily with sarcasm, although to the others it probably sounded genuinely inviting.</p><p>His empty hand remained in front of him, waiting,<em> challenging </em>. Ralph’s eyes rapidly switched between the Jack’s and Will’s, trying to figure out what their intentions were. Trying to figure out exactly what Jack was planning. Will awkwardly coughed and flashed Ralph a look, motioning his head towards Merridew.</p><p>Reluctantly, he took the gingers hand in a strong grip, trying to stop the light shaking in his wrist as he did so. Jack replicated, squeezing Ralph’s once more before being the first to break contact. Jack's grin faltered none as he continued to watch as Ralph placed himself right across from Will in the only spot that remained open.</p><p>“Ralph, and yeah Will likes to talk…” An uncomfortable laugh escaped him as he tried to compose himself.</p><p>Ralph was unsure how to respond, still in shock that Jack had managed to establish himself with Will on some kind of ground so quickly. If he was even reading the room correctly, Ralph would say that Will looked quite comfortable, almost relaxed right next to the redhead, something Ralph had never seen before with how anxious the boy mostly seemed to be. It made him nauseous with how oblivious he was.</p><p> <em> Only if he knew </em>.</p><p>Only if he knew who he was sitting next to right now, and who he was talking with. Will had no fucking clue<em> who </em> and <em> what </em> Merridew was.</p><p> Will didn’t know how much danger he was in. </p><p>“So...uh...Jack’s in a few of my classes and I thought I’d introduce you two again you know? How’d you guys even meet in the first place?” Will asked.</p><p>“Uh we-”</p><p> Jack cut Ralph off before he could even lie.</p><p>“Ralph and I met briefly after school on Friday. Isn’t that right Ralph?” </p><p>Ralph's lips twitched at the other's abrupt response. He gave Merridew a cautious look, earning himself a sly wink in return. A wink only meant for him to see and keep. His cheeks flushed violently.</p><p>“Um yeah I ran into him after class...” A short reply was all he could muster as he found himself beginning to sweat under the excruciating gaze of both Jack and the others around him. It felt as if they were all staring at him like he was some sort of amusement for them. Was Jack the one who managed to gather all these students around? Will wasn’t <em> that </em>popular.</p><p>Ralph broke eye contact and began stabbing his food with his fork, desperately trying to distract himself. Jack changed the subject.</p><p>“So apparently you and Will are really good friends huh Ralph?” </p><p>He stopped prodding his food. <em> Friends </em>. The way Jack had practically spat the word sounded threatening. He looked up from his plate and stole a glance at Will’s beating red face. Jack looked between the two of them, his smirk growing wider as he decided to nudge the subject a little farther, obviously amused.</p><p>“Do you two normally hang out together after class? Like go to each other's houses and have sleepovers?” A laugh broke out amongst the crowd at Jack's jest. “I’d love to join you two some time. It’s been awhile since I had some friends to hang with. Maybe Will and I-”</p><p>“That’s enough Jack!” Ralph shot up from his seat, unable to contain the building anger at Jack's prodding. The table fell silent. He slowly sat back down as the embarrassment of his sudden outburst flooded his system. Ralph’s face was now as red as Will’s. Probably even more.</p><p>Ralph’s eyes scoured the lunch table taking in shocked gazes and low laughter. <em> How dare they stare at him like that? They don’t even fucking know him. </em>His eyes fell upon Jack’s blatantly amused face and his insides churned as the urge to lunge across the table became increasingly difficult to ignore.</p><p>“Geez...Will didn’t tell me how quick to anger you are. Ralph, I’m just messing with you. Aren’t I Will?” Jack nudged Will on the shoulder, finally breaking the stare he had on Ralph.</p><p>Will nodded slowly as he flashed Ralph a forced smile. </p><p>“You know I’m throwing a party this weekend. You guys should come. I’m sure you’d both enjoy it.” With Merridew’s obvious dominance over the table and topic, he changed the subject. This only caused Ralph’s anger to flare even greater than before. He should be thankful shouldn’t he? The attention was no longer on him and Will.</p><p>“Ralph and I will definitely be there! Won’t we Ralph?” Will finally spoke up before he could formulate his own response, his voice higher and more confident than before. His uncomfortable demeanor disappearing at the mention of the party. </p><p>Ralph bewilderedly looked at Will. He gazed back at him with excited, pleading eyes. They begged him silently. <em> ‘You’ll say yes right? We’re going right?’ </em></p><p>Ralph and Will were most definitely different. Although the two knew very little about each other, Ralph knew that Will loved trying to get out and make friends, no matter how terrible he was at it and a party was the perfect opportunity for Will to do so.</p><p>
  <em> Shit. </em>
</p><p>Whatever decline Ralph was going to spit at Jack was swallowed back down by Will’s pleading expression which was enough to keep him at bay, at least for now. He sighed and gave him a slight nod, although he couldn’t bring himself to smile. Without a verbal agreement, Jack took his silence as an affirmative and began getting up, a devious grin plastered on his face. Ralph clenched his jaw. <em> Fucking bastard </em>.</p><p>As soon as the redhead got up the bell rang out and students immediately started picking up their trays and bagged lunches. Will patted Ralph on the shoulder and told him he’d catch up with him after school and made his way towards the exit. He disappeared into the hallway leaving Ralph with Jack. Leaving his tray, Ralph shot up and immediately started following in pursuit, not wanting to be left near Jack any longer.</p><p>Before he could reach the opened double doors, he felt a strong grip yank his shoulder and pull him back.</p><p>He didn’t need to turn around to see who it was.</p><p>Behind him, Jack pulled him back towards him and pressed his chest close to Ralph’s back. He leaned forward towards him and hovered his cold lips just above his ear, his hot breath slightly whisking his hair as he spoke. </p><p>“He reminds you of <em> him </em>doesn’t he?”</p><p>Ralph stilled underneath his hand. The reaction caused Jack to grip tighter, worsening the pressure just above his already throbbing wound. </p><p>“What the hell are you-“ Merridew cut him off with another squeeze. Gasping, Ralph doubled over and yanked himself free from his grasp. Jack only chuckled in response, not making another attempt to grab at him. Ralph’s hand shot up towards his pulsating collarbone and gently held it. It was warm and wet underneath his shirt. The bandage had loosened as well as the healing skin. </p><p>Ralph whipped around towards Jack. His free hand was already catching wind in the air before he gave a second thought to punching the other. Before his fist had the sweet chance of reaching the other’s face, Ralph was abruptly stopped. Jack grabbed his free wrist and pulled it down, yanking the blond towards him once more. The two were nose to nose. Jack’s pupils were blown wild and wide, staring down at him like a crazed animal. Ralph could’ve sworn he almost heard the other growl like one too.</p><p>If Ralph’s heart was beating fast before it was practically out of his chest at this point as images of what had transpired between the two boys played out in front of him once more, only this time the perpetrator was here to watch him suffer through it. </p><p>“I hope to see you this weekend. We never got to finish our little <em> game </em>last time now did we?” Jack’s eyes trailed down Ralph’s throat to his collarbone where his wound was beginning to ooze. Ralph tried to ignore the way he licked his lips at the sight. </p><p>Jack let go and shoved him back. Ralph stumbled backwards as the redhead began to walk past him. He caught himself just before he was about to fall and watched as Jack made his way. His back facing him as he slowly sauntered towards the double doors. Jack called out to him one last time before he disappeared into the hallway just like Will had a few moments ago.</p><p>“Oh and by the way…”</p><p>He didn’t turn to face him, but the sound of his taunting voice alone forced Ralph’s knees to weaken, threatening to give out underneath him. The blond gritted his teeth, bracing himself.</p><p>“I’d get that cleaned up if I were you. You don’t want that getting infected.”</p><p>And with that Jack was out of sight.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for the long wait guys I was struggling with how I wanted this chapter to play out. Hope you guys like it and thank you for being so patient! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>